Dinner
by messersmontana
Summary: Jack goes to Allsion's house for that dinner.


Dinner

I got a lot of requests for the dinner. So, here is Allison and Jack having dinner at her house. I may go on with this, but I'm not sure. I have to think about it and see if anyone wants me to do more. My Zane and Jo muse has abandoned me, but I'm still looking for it. I had an idea for a Zane and Jo story, but it just doesn't seem to want to be put on paper.

So, on to this one. Jack shows up at Allison's house with gifts for everyone. I hope you enjoy it. This is for all of you who asked me so nicely for more. But mostly I wrote this one for my good friend Cassie who really needed to be cheered up after watching the new CSI NY. I hope this cheers you up Cassie.

I own nothing but the idea of this story.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

Jack knocked on Allison's door at exactly seven o'clock. He held the flowers and the gifts for the kids behind his back. He'd had Henry help him find a little something for Kevin, and Jo had helped him find the cutes white dress for Jenna. He hoped that Allison liked it.

Allison opened the door and smiled at him. "Hey there Carter, you're right on time. Dinner should be ready in twenty minutes. Come on in and make yourself at home." She said as she ushered him into the living room.

Jack followed her and saw that Jenna was laying on the floor on a blanket with lots of toys around her. "Here, these are for you and I have a little something for Kevin and Jenna too." He handed her the flowers and both packages.

Allison placed the flowers on the counter between the kitchen and the living room, then she put Kevin's gift next to them. She looked at Jack and smiled as she opened Jenna's gift. "You really shouldn't have brought us anything Carter, but thanks anyway."

He watched her open the gift and hoped that he and Jo picked out the right size and color. "Well, I got the flowers to bring to you, but then I worried that Kevin might feel left out, so I got him something. Then of course I couldn't leave my Goddaughter out. Jo helped me pick it out. I hope that you like it"

Allison finished opening the package and her smile got bigger. "Oh Carter, it's so pretty. This will be the perfect dress for Jenna to wear to her baptism. Thank you so much." She hugged him.

"I'm so glad that you like it." He replied as he picked up Kevin's gift. "Henry helped me pick this out for Kevin. Can we take it to him?"

She took it out of his hands. "Sure, come on. Could you pick Jenna up so she's not left alone in here?"

He walked over and picked the baby up. "Hey there Jenna, how are you doing little one?" He asked and laughed as she giggled at him.

Allison watched them from the doorway and smiled. They looked so cute together. "Come on Carter, Kevin can open this, then we'll eat dinner. The kids have already been fed."

"Allison, we're not on the job, don't you think you can call me Jack now?" He asked her.

"Sorry Jack, old habits die hard." She replied as they walked into Kevin's room.

Jenna had grabbed a hold of Jack's little finger and was happily playing with it. He kissed her head and followed Allison into Kevin's room.

"Kevin honey, look what Jack brought for you. Do you wanna open it?" She asked him, placing the package into his hands. She waited to see if he wanted to open it.

Kevin opened the package with her help and pulled out the toy train set. He started to put it together without looking at the instructions.

Allison started to back away from Kevin, then turned and smiled at Jack. "He likes it. Come on, let's eat. We can check on him later." She led Jack back to the living room.

Jack sat on the stool at the counter with Jenna still in his arms to watch Allison finish up dinner. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Well, from what I've seen of your eating habits when you eat at Cafe Diem, I can tell that you're a meat and potatoes guy. So, I made steak and baked potatoes with green beans." She said as she placed the plates on the table. She then took Jenna and laid her down in her play pen, before joining him at the table.

"This looks really good Allison, even better than Vincent's steak. But, if you tell him I said that, I'll deny it." They both laughed at his joke and Jack took a bite of his steak. "Wow, this is great. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a very long time."

She couldn't believe that. "I thought that you loved the meals that S.A.R.A.H made for you. Isn't that like having a home cooked meal every night?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I mean don't get me wrong, the food is good, but to me a home cooked meal is prepared by someone with a little TLC."

Allison smiled. "Thanks Jack, I'm glad that you like my cooking. I actually don't get to do it very often."

HE smiled back at her. "You're a great cook, if everything else you make is as good as this. I just may have to start coming over here every once in a while." He half joked.

"I wouldn't complain if I had company every so often. It does get a little over whelming not having an adult to talk to sometimes." She told him.

"You know that I'll always be here for you Allison. If you ever need to talk, or just hear another adult, you can always call me. Especially if a home cooked meal is offered." He tried to lighten the mood with a joke.

They chatted as they ate, that is until Jenna wanted attention. Jack had already finished his food, so he went to get the baby and brought her back to the table. She just seemed to adore him.

Allison finished eating her dinner as she watched Jack and Jenna bond. She knew that she'd made the right choice in asking him to be Jenna's Godfather. He was her rock and he'd always be there for her and now Jenna too.

She remembered something from earlier today. "So, what were you going to call me about?" She asked him.

He gave her a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"When I called you today, you said that you were just about to call me." She explained to him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot in all of the excitement. It was really nothing, just your advice on something. But, don't worry about it, I took care of it." He told her.

"Are you sure? I give great advice." She said, laughing at her own joke.

"Yeah, Tess sent me a ticket to come out to see her in Australia on Friday. I called to tell her that it was a bad time, and that maybe next time she could get a few days off, I could come out." He told her about the conversation he had with Tess, and how she seemed to understand.

"I'm sorry to ruin your plans Jack. You should go and see her." She said.

"It's alright Alli, I'm okay. I want to be here for you and Jenna on Saturday. If I was meant to go and see Tess, then it wouldn't have been so easy for me to tell her that I couldn't be there at this time. Really, everything is going to be okay." He said and kissed Jenna's head.

"If you're sure Jack. As much as this means to me, I don't want to ruin things between you and Tess." She told him.

"Don't worry Allison, this is where I belong and you mean more to me than a trip to Australia. I knew that I wouldn't be going as soon as the phone rang. Call it a feeling. I'm not sorry that I'm not going, there are no regrets." He told her. They got up and walked over to sit on the couch.

Allison couldn't get the goofy grin off of her face. He chose her and not Tess. That meant more to her than him agreeing to be Jenna's Godfather.

Jack and Allison talked late into the night as they played with Jenna together. It all felt so natural to the both of them to be here like this. Kevin even seemed to be happy, in his own way when Jack helped Allison and him run the train.

Jack promised to meet Allison at the church Saturday before he left her house. He walked to his Jeep and got in, and as he drove home, he thought that this is the way it should be. He had no regrets about not going to see Tess, and he had no regrets letting Tess go.

EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA EUREKA

A/N Here it is, please let me know what you think.


End file.
